Wiseman
'''Wiseman' is the second identity of Coredegon and was the main antagonist in the second arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He was at first thought to be Gunz Lazar in disguise but it was later revealed that he was Darkus Coredegon and had copied Gunz's appearance and mannerisms to fool the Brawlers. Information Description Wiseman is a human that was actually Coredegon in disguise whose purpose was to destroy Bakugan City and break the alliance between humans and Bakugan. He used the Nonet Bakugan, who were imprisoned in the Doom Dimension by Genesis Dragonoid but they betrayed him after he revealed his identity. He also has Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor that form Mechtavius Destroyer with him. Anime In Evil Arrival, he appeared at the end of the episode, laughing. In Wiseman Cometh, he freed the Nonet Bakugan from the Doom Dimension and tricked them into helping him re-summon Mechtavius Destroyer so he could defeat the Battle Brawlers. He ended up getting defeated when Dragonoid Destroyer was summoned and helped Jaakor and Reptak boost their power. In Mysterious Bond, he fought Dan Kuso using Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid and formed Gliderak. Even though he defeated Drago and Reptak's Bakugan Battle Suits, he lost when Reptak and Drago formed Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he fought Shun and Jaakor as well as Orbeum and Skytruss using Spatterix and Stronk. In Combination Impossible, he used Balista and Worton against Radizen, but lost. In Enemy Allies, he and the other Mechtogan fight the Battle Brawlers but end up losing. In Battle for Bakugan Land, he fought Dan using Scorptak. He was winning until Dan used Drago and Reptak's Battle Suits, and Dan won the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he disguised as Gunz Lazar to confuse the Brawlers that he is Gunz. He stole some Battle Suits' data. In Battle Suit Bash, he fought the Brawlers using Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid. It was revealed in the end of the episode that he isn't Gunz. He's a mysterious being who stole Gunz's appearance and battling style. In Countdown to Doomsday, he engaged all the Nonets in battle against the Battle Brawlers and earn his first win after he summoned Mechtavius Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he used all the Nonets again in battle against the brawlers and summoned Mechtavius Destroyer, but they were defeated by the new Mechtogans that Dragonoid Destroyer summoned. In Jump to Victory, he used Worton and Balista to battle against Drago, Reptak and Aerogan, but they were defeated again by Aerogan and Dragonoid Destroyer's attacks. In Enemy Infiltration, he used the Nonets to summon Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker, and he probably killed Balista as he revealed his disguise. In Gunz Lives, he used the Nonets to battle against the Brawlers in his hideout and when the Nonets used their energy to battle them, he used it to reveal his true form which is Coredegon. In Evil Evolution, he transformed again from Coredegon and tells Gunz the real story on how he copied his appearance. He also told the Nonets the fate of Balista and left his identity as Wiseman, taking off his helmet and turned into Coredegon. Bakugan * Nonet Bakugan (Former Guardians) ** Darkus Betadron (Deceased) ** Darkus Kodokor (Deceased) ** Darkus Mutabrid (Deceased) ** Pyrus Spatterix (Deceased) ** Subterra Stronk (Deceased) ** Ventus Worton (Deceased) ** Aquos Balista (Deceased) ** Haos Tremblar (Deceased) * Renegade Mechtogan ** Darkus Coredegon (True Form) (Deceased) ** Pyrus Slycerak (Ally) (Deceased) ** Haos Exostriker (Ally) (Deceased) ** Aquos Mandibor (Ally) (Deceased) * Battle Suits ** Combustoid (Darkus and Pyrus) ** Clawbruk (Darkus and Ventus) ** Fortatron (Darkus and Subterra) Trivia *One of the main villains in Sailor Moon also has "Wiseman" as his name. * His idea of an ideal world where Bakugan can be free is very similar to N from Pokémon Black and White Versions. * Wiseman's impersonation of Gunz has his hair color as light blonde, as compared to the real Gunz's bright yellow. Battles Wiseman has a horrible battle record. He's a strong brawler, but has lost nearly every battle. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Mechtogan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Mechtogan